


Caroling

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Snow, they are so cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Mike and El go caroling.





	Caroling

“But I’ve never been caroling before.” El slips her hand into Mike’s as she expresses her worry.

“Relax, you’ll be fine. We’re just going to sing some Christmas carols.” He throws a glance over his shoulder at Nancy and Jonathon following them. They were only going to hit a few homes in the neighborhood, friends of their mother’s and the nice old man at the end of the street who always waves at the boys when they bike past. 

El nods. “What Christmas songs?”

“Oh, songs like the songs we sing at church. Christmas carols.”

“Okay.” 

The first house they sing at, Nancy knocks on the door and the woman opens it. Instantly, the four break into song, _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_ , El softly at first, then growing in volume and confidence. 

The woman applauds. “Thank you so much.” 

They move through the houses, singing carols at each one, and El starts to smile. She has Mike’s red stocking cap on her head, small curls poking out beneath. Mike grins. His girlfriend is so beautiful and so badass and he loves her. 

As they head home, it starts to snow, in big fluffy flakes that drift slowly through the air and land on their coats to rest their delicately. Mike opens his mouth to taste and watches El giggle in delight.   
 


End file.
